<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midsummer's Night in Skyloft by Poltea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278624">A Midsummer's Night in Skyloft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poltea/pseuds/Poltea'>Poltea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentions of Suicide, Pure Crack, ao3 tells me Abuse of Shakespeare is a tag but won't let me tag it, just shakespeare-fueled crack, nothing heavy though by any means</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poltea/pseuds/Poltea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know at the end of A Midsummer Night's Dream when there's that play, Pyramus and Thisbe? ...yeah I made it LU.</p><p>(you don't need to have read the play to read this fic or anything)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Dusk &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midsummer's Night in Skyloft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunsets in the Sky’s home world never ceased to amaze him. From his perch on the edge of one of the smaller islands that formed his home, Sky gazed across the, well, sky, as it rippled with vibrant shades of orange and dusky violets, his legs idly dangling off the edge of the rocky platform. Absorbed by the picturesque image of the sun's brilliant illumination being cast on the thick cloud cover below, he failed to notice the other Sun approaching until he was startled by the abrupt squawking of her Loftwing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are! Everyone was looking for you; the festival's gonna be starting soon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky took a moment to recover his balance after nearly falling off the edge of the island before rising to his feet. "Sorry, I guess I kinda lost track of time," he offered sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it hasn't started yet, so let’s get going, slowpoke!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky nodded, then quickly steeled himself and leapt into the sky below, letting out a sharp whistle as he descended. He was greeted by the familiar warm body and crimson plumage of his own Loftwing as he raced to catch up with Sun, who was already well on her way back to the central island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should know," she began with a grin, "we have some special guests this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...besides the other Links?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see when you get there!" Sun said with a laugh as she urged her Loftwing forward, Sky following suit soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived in the center of Skyloft, Sky quickly discovered what she had meant: a small crowd of townsfolk had seemingly gathered around Warriors and Twilight, both of whom were accompanied by their Zeldas. What was this, a crossover episode? He approached the group of four inquisitively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, uh, how'd you guys get here?" They all shared a knowing glance before Warriors said, "Sky, your Great Fairies are </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>," as if that adequately explained anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? There aren't even any Grea-" Sky began to question before being cut off by Sun, who clearly knew much more about this situation than he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Skyloft, Ladies Artemis and Dusk. You came at the perfect time; tonight's festival should be beginning shortly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This place truly is magnificent," Dusk replied, "it is an honor to be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Zeldas continued to exchange formalities, Warriors joining the conversation, Sky took the opportunity to pull Twilight aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, actually though, what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...remember how Wind was telling us about that fever dream adventure where he fought the Ocean King or something and I said something along the lines of “the very notion of a fever dream adventure is ridiculous”?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing you have some apologizing to do to Wind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight pursed his lips slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Sky began to glance around. "Wait, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wind? Or any of the others, for that matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sun said they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>planning something special </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the festival." Twilight's voice indicated that he was exactly as concerned as Sky was about what "something special" was and had exactly as many answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky momentarily considered drawing the Master Sword and trying to dowse for the other Links, but the last time he tried to do that, he ended up finding Wolfie when he was looking for Twilight, even though he'd never so much as seen them together. He supposed Fi was a rather important part of the dowsing process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resigned to await whatever horrible fate Wind and the others had in store for him, Sky turned to approach Sun, who had already taken a seat with Warriors, Artemis, and Dusk, setting aside space for Sky and Twilight to join them. Knowing that he wouldn't be getting any answers from Sun, he simply held her hand as they watched the crowd of Skyloftians gather around the center of town, the feeling of impending dread looming over him more with each second he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to wait long though, as the blare of trumpets suddenly announced the commencement of the night's activities. Braziers were lit around the area to provide illumination in the absence of the now-fading vestiges of sunlight. A form vaguely flickering in the firelight approached from afar. As it drew closer, the flames illuminated the knowing smirk of Hyrule, and in that moment, Sky knew what it felt like to be a Bokoblin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind, Wild, Legend, Time, and Four followed closely behind Hyrule, the group making their way along the cobblestone path to the center of the circle that the townspeople had formed as the trumpet fanfare came to an abrupt end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyrule cleared his throat for a moment, shot a mischievous glance in the direction of the Links and Zeldas, and spoke: "Ladies, gentlemen, and those otherwise inclined, we will present for you tonight, a performance of an old tale told oft in our homeland"—“which homeland?,” Sky whispered to Twilight—"the tale of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyramus and Thisbe</span>
  </em>
  <span>." It wasn't a name that anyone in the crowd seemed to recognize, and the Zeldas seemed just as unfamiliar with the tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now," Hyrule continued, "you may marvel at this show, which myself and my troupe have been practicing for many a fortnight." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were they doing this when Sky was sleeping in?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Warriors, anticipating the question, shook his head in Sky's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Allow me to introduce our characters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind stepped forward, clothed in full pirate garb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This strapping young lad here is Pyramus, and this lovely young lady," Hyrule gestured towards Wild, who stepped forward, wearing the vai attire he used to enter Gerudo Town, "is Thisbe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemingly took Warriors a tad longer to recognize it was Wild, because a few seconds passed before Sky heard "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, he's hot!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" whispered loudly to his right. Artemis snickered. Wars was bi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyrule continued with his introductions, "This is the wall, the vile, abhorrent, uh," Hyrule dropped the dramatic character he was putting forth as he searched for another adjective, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> wall, who separates Pyramus and Thisbe! They have to whisper through the crack in the wall to speak to each other" He paused, clearly waiting for a reaction from the crowd, which Sun indulged with an exaggerated gasp. Satisfied, Hyrule motioned forth, and Legend stepped forward. Unlike Wind and Wild, Legend was dressed in his standard adventuring outfit and decidedly did not look wall-like in any way. Sky was impressed they even got him to play along at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And of course, this is the moonlight that illuminates the two lovers as their tragic romance unfolds." Time stepped forward, also seemingly dressed as usual—that is to say, with far more armor than is strictly necessary—though carrying a lantern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, uh, um, uh, right! The lion! The terrifying, horrible, lion! The grisly beast with blood dripping from its maw! This is a sight so horrid, so frightful, I only wish to subject you to it once, dear viewers." Sky could feel the aura of sheer skepticism radiating off of Dusk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And with that said, our prologue concludes. I shall delay no longer in presenting you with the tale of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyramus and Thisbe</span>
  </em>
  <span>." With that, Hyrule and the others darted behind a partition marking the back end of the area set out as the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so..." Twi began, "is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Four</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lion? How's that gonna work? He's the shortest one here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dusk replied without looking at him, "I don't know, maybe he has some sort of dark magic that allows him to transform into a lion at will?" Twilight seemed mortified by Dusk's suggestion. Sky agreed: Four as a dark magic lion would be pretty scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend entered the stage, confidently twirling a magic rod of some sort. He scanned his head across the onlookers, with a dangerous smile spread across his face. Sky could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the "</span>
  <em>
    <span>watch this</span>
  </em>
  <span>" even though Legend remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming the end of the staff onto the stone, a flash of magical light erupted as a block of crystal rose from the ground. The crowd gasped at the display of magical power, but Legend raised a finger. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not done yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Legend leaned against the crystal and began to gradually meld into it as though it were made of molasses, though his form appeared not in the center of the translucent crystalline block, but painted onto the side. Sky could barely hear Wars mutter "show-off" through the crowd's applause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind walked onstage, all of his swashes fully buckled, as he declared, "Arrrrr, ye grim-lookin' night! Ye night o' blackest hue! Night, night, night, alack, alack, alack, go swab the poop deck." Wind was clearly enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope that sweet lass Thisbe hasn't come down with scurvy." He tilted his head towards the audience and put his hand up to his mouth as though he were conveying a secret of utmost important, but made no adjustment to the volume of his full-on pirate shout. "We were set to meet tonight, when the seas were clear. Not that this play be takin' place on the seas or nothin'. Methinks it's just important to have meetings when the seas are clear." Wind paused for a moment, as if he were just considering this for the first time. "Makes it a wee bit hard to meet with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis was struggling to hold back laughter, while Sun was making no such effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight leaned over to Sky. "I'm beginning to suspect that the “many a fortnight” they practiced for may have been a slight exaggeration."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind turned to the painted image of Legend before continuing, "wall, ye'd better show me yer hole, or I'll break ye down and use ye fer cannon fodder!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cocky aura surrounding Legend's paint suddenly vanished. They hadn't thought through the fact that they needed a hole, had they. Wind, also realizing the problem with their setup for the first time, gestured wildly in a pirate-y manner while shouting "arrrrrrrr!" in what was very clearly a desperate bid for time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever the innovator, Legend concocted a solution: raising his arm, he made a circle with his fingers. Wind speedily returned to Legend's wall and pressed his eye against the newly created hole—perhaps too speedily, since the eye he used was covered by an eyepatch. Undeterred, Wind quickly turned his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Sun, this is... a </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> performance, that's for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always deliver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind whipped his head away from the wall in mock disgust. "Arrrgh, Thisbe is nowhere to be seen! Mayhaps it be scurvy after all... ah, accursed wall, I said I'd make ye cannon fodder and Cap'n Pyramus always keeps 'is word!" Wind reached his hand deep into his Bomb Bag and terror returned to Sky's face... only for Wind to pull out a squeaky toy hammer, which he used to bop Legend's crystal block repeatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few good squeaks of the hammer, however, Legend came stumbling out of the crystal block. "Wind, you weren't supposed to take so long! Being in the block drains my magic!" He sighed, downed a potion, and melded back into the block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky didn't dare look in Warriors' direction; the smugness energy was simply too powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild came running onto the stage shortly thereafter, still dressed in the silks of the Gerudo. "Oh wall," he began in a horrible falsetto, "thou art a mean, mean, wall! Someone should make you cannon fodder or something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind responded with a comically exaggerated look of shock. "What be this? I can see Thisbe's voice! Wall, show me yer hole again! I can hear Thisbe's face!... wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could correct himself, Wild continued, "Couldst it be true? Art thou the person whomst is mine love, Cap'n Pyramus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, 'tis I, me sweet Thisbe!" Wind fumbled through his Bomb Bag again, this time pulling out a small telescope, which he extended fully before pressing the lens up against Legend's crystal block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, drop'st thine scope and kiss'st me, my dear Pyramus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind obliged to the former request, and both Links proceeded to, in a simultaneous and coordinated manner, bonk their heads into the block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was... was that the only part they practiced?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't doubt it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild proclaimed, "my dear, I kiss'st thine wall, not you...st."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, arr, we shall kiss on my next plunder! Set sail fer Ninny's tomb!" Wind paused again. "Actually, don't do that. There's no water to sail on." He closed his eyes and nodded slowly and sagely. "Boats are meant to be used in the water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well then, my love! I shallst go towards thine land of Ninny's tomb!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind and Wild ran off the stage in opposite directions, followed closely by Legend after exiting the block and vanishing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, Time entered the center of the area. If Sky recalled correctly, he was set to be the moonlight. He switched on the lantern he was carrying, brightly illuminating his form, revealing him to be... scowling for some reason? He looked incredibly unhappy about his position as the moonlight, but not the kind of stern disapproval they were used to seeing as Time's default manifestation of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky turned to his companions, "does he think the moon's really mad for some reason?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only shrugs were offered in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sky turned back to the stage, he could've sworn Time had taken a few steps closer to them. Eh, he was probably just imagining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That train of thought was abruptly cut out by Hyrule's voice echoing loudly from behind the partition. "And now, behold, the fearsome, dreaded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lion</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What emerged from the other side is something that Sky knew from his time traversing other Hyrules was commonly referred to as a "discount halloween costume." A misshapen piece of fabric with the face of a lion crudely sketched onto it dangled over the bodies of two figures, their legs sticking out the bottom to represent the legs of the powerful and mighty lion. Though, clearly not much effort was put into this costume: one of the figures wore red pants, while the other wore purple, so neither ended up matching the color of the lion-mockery fabric. Between laughs, it crossed Sky's mind to ask Four later whether he was in the front or the back. And who was the other one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Dusk undoubtedly won the award for best actor in the entire production; she kept an entirely straight face while deadpanning to the group, "what a horrific beast. I mean there's Ganon and then there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Twilight, I don't know if you're up to the task."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the crowd had died down, Wild re-entered the stage. "Alas, here I hath arriv'd! At Ninny's tomb! I do not see my dearest Pyramus; I fear he may have tried to come here by boat." Wild sighed dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever was in the strange lion costume roared, though, it was less of an actual roar and more just shouting the word "</span>
  <em>
    <span>ROAR!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Wild gasped in terror of the ferocious beast before him, and ran off, pulling a cloak out of his Sheikah Slate and dropping it behind him as he made his hasty retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion costume stumbled across the stage towards Wild's cloak, the awkward muttering of directions between them barely audible to the audience. Eventually, the actors reached their intended destination. The figure in the violet pants stepped on the cloak and kicked it around a bit before passing it to the red-pantsed person, who did the same as though it were some sort of poorly contrived sport. The lion figure awkwardly tried to bow before shambling offstage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky shared a bemused look with Sun, which was quickly interrupted by a shout: "Arrrrrrrr, I knew boats weren't made fer land! I'll make whoever thought of sailin' here swab the poop deck fer a week!" Cap'n Pyramus had returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking up to Time, Wind mused, "Ah, the moon. Sailor's best friend. Besides treasure. And probably alcohol." Wind was thirteen years old. "Thank ye, moon, fer shinin' so bright upon these waterless seas, fer shinin' so... angrily." Time continued to scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anywho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what be this I see?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thisbe's cloak, marred by the footprints of the lion itself!" Wind exclaimed a hearty "arrrrrrr" of despair. "Then, reunite me with my Thisbe! Hylia, claim me soul!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis was a bit curious as to why Sun found that particular line so amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As they say on the seas, the cap'n goes down with 'is ship. Fortunately, I brought my ship with me." He began to make mock climbing motions as he boarded the vessel. "And here, I shall die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing the toy hammer from his bag once more and bopping himself over the head once with it, he proclaimed, "and now, I shall die! A sailor's death! With treasure bags full, but a heart empty..." before dramatically collapsing onto the ground. "And now, I will die... die... die... die... die... die... die... die... die..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point during the "die"s, Wild returned to the stage. Wind quickly realized he had been dying for too long and with a quiet "oh," shut his eyes and lay motionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild resumed his falsetto as he soliloquized, "alack, alas, alack, my dear Cap'n Pyramus! So he did come by boat after all. But what'st is this? Is he asleep or—could it be?" Wild said, placing his hand on Wind's neck as if to check for a pulse. "No! Dead! My darling is dead! It cannot'st be! Speak, Pyramus, I beg'st of you, speak!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wild I really have to sneeze could you please stop holding my face.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild backed away as Wind moved his arm, sneezed, then moved it back and resumed being a corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, my love is dead. Then, come forth, sweet death! We shall sail'st together forevermore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wild pulled out his Sheikah Slate once more and spent about thirty seconds swiping through weapons until he seemingly found the one he was looking for. A wooden sword materializing in his hand, he plunged it between his arm and torso to give the unconvincing illusion that he had stabbed himself in the chest. "And now, farewell, adieu." Wild collapsed onto the ground by Wind, the point of the sword snapping off as it hit the ground. The Links and Zeldas collectively winced at how little respect Wild had for his weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as Wild fell motionless, Time, still scowling and almost certainly a few feet closer to Sky, turned off his lantern. Wild and Wind picked themselves up and followed Time offstage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyrule emerged once more. "I sincerely hope you all enjoyed our performance tonight. Limited edition Cap'n Pyramus hammers will be available for purchase later tonight. And with that, the tale of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyramus and Thisbe</span>
  </em>
  <span> draws to a close." Dropping the eloquent act, Hyrule continued, "I hope you all enjoy the rest of the festival!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four (now without the lion suit), Time, Wind, Wild, and Legend came back out, joined hands, and took a bow. And for a few moments, Skyloft was filled with nothing but applause and laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it died down, Hyrule remarked, "but before you head off, be sure to carry the moral of the story with you always. That, moral, of course, is that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five different voices answered his question at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The moon… it is coming for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let your idiot friends keep you in a wall for too long!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound smarter if there's an "st" at the end of your words!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The dread lion can attack at any time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boats are made for water!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the amazing sky-squido for beta-ing this for me and encouraging me to put it places! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>